Hot : I love you
by Bichebleue
Summary: Simple Song-Fic sur Hot d'Avril Lavigne sur un ShikaTema.


_Hello :) _

_C'est juste une petite song-fic qui m'est venue en écoutant par hasard (pendant une période nostalgique) ma playlist d'Avril Lavigne (souvenirs du collège ... raaah le bon temps ). _

_Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^_

* * *

_Hot_

Elle était une femme exceptionnelle.  
Vraiment, exceptionnelle.  
Aucune autre femme ne parvenait à le motiver autant qu'elle, à le pousser à se surpasser autant, à le mettre à bout de nerf, de force, à l'exténuer et à le remplir de puissance en même temps. Cette femme était un volcan en constance éruption, un mixte des éléments déchaînés lorsqu'elle était dans une colère digne de Kyûbi.  
Elle était pourtant classée dans la catégorie des femmes « galères », en était le premier membre même. Elle était bruyante, arrogante, chiante, elle aurait dû le faire fuir et pourtant, il était là, en admiration totale.

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

Shikamaru se tendit à la voix séductrice de la jeune femme et frissonna lorsqu'une main faussement innocente frôla sa nuque. Sa réaction – attendue et espérée – provoqua un rire victorieux chez la kunoichi alliée et il ferma les yeux, se morigéna pour son manque de contrôle. Quoique concernant ce dernier détail, il n'en avait plus aucun.  
Depuis que la terrifiante kunoichi du sable avait fait son apparition dans sa vie, elle avait fait un grand désordre, rasé toutes ses habitudes comme elle avait détruit une grande partie de la forêt de Konoha lors de son combat contre Tayuya, renversé tous ses fondements comme ses attaques Fûton vous renversaient contre un objet solide qui vous brutalisait la colonne vertébrale. Telle une tornade, Temari avait balayé sa vie avant elle et de son sourire éclatant, elle avait annoncé une nouvelle ère.  
Débarquant de son désert natal, elle avait opéré un changement total de son appartement, le trouvant beaucoup trop neutre et triste et l'avait baptisé avec ses propres envies de sorte que même sa mère le trouvait beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'auparavant. Et il n'avait pas bronché. Ni contestations, ni protestations, ni indignations, rien qu'un silence trahissant sa crainte.

_I want to lock you up in my closet, where no one's around_  
_I want to push your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed_

Au début, il avait eu quand même peur de cette cohabitation : c'était la première fois qu'il s'engageait avec une femme, qu'il allait partager son quotidien avec une représentante du sexe féminin au caractère bien trempé autre que sa mère. Il avait craint que Temari ne se fasse pas du tout à son lui au quotidien et finalement, elle était restée à un prix étonnant.  
Elle l'avait changé.

_I want to drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound_  
_I want to stay this way forever, I'll say it loud_

Totalement changé, de son point de vue.  
Avant qu'il ne la rencontre et que ses sentiments pour elle n'évoluent, il n'avait jamais été obnubilé par la gent féminine, plutôt effrayé même. Les filles étaient toutes extrêmement compliquées, chiantes, superficielles, insupportables, méchantes, geignardes, trop fleur bleue et pernicieuses lorsqu'elles désiraient obtenir quelque chose. Il les fuyait tout simplement. Trop de galères à l'horizon qui ne valaient pas la peine d'entretenir une amitié avec une fille. Ino s'était imposée pour respecter le traditionnel Ino-Shika-Chô mais autrement, Shikamaru n'aurait jamais fait le premier pas pour se lier d'amitié avec une fille. Les crises constantes de jalousie et de colère entre Ino et Sakura n'avaient fait que confirmer ses suppositions et s'enfermant dans une personnalité de sexiste, il n'avait pas permis à une représentante du sexe opposé de devenir son amie. Tous ses fondements sur les femmes qui avaient fondé son enfance et sa personnalité avaient été réduits en poussière par l'arrivée de la fille du désert.  
Alors évidemment, sa façon de penser avait changé elle aussi.  
Inévitablement.

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

Shikamaru se leva avec une vitesse de shinobi et enlaça par-derrière la taille féminine, tout en dégageant ses cheveux pour déposer une bise avide sur la nuque découverte. Le sourire triomphal de la jeune femme s'élargit alors que les mains affamées du ninja de Konoha remontaient vers sa gorge pour atteindre la fermeture Éclair de sa robe civile.

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_You're so ridiculous_

Changé car personne d'autre qu'elle n'aurait pu ouvrir ses yeux sur le monde féminin, éveiller son désir et l'attiser puissamment. Elle avait été la seule femme à le sortir de ses carcans misogynes hérités d'un traumatisante d'enfance et à le faire admettre que les femmes pouvaient être des êtres parfaitement charmants et délicieux.

_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_

C'est exactement de cette façon qu'il qualifiait le corps de la kunoichi alliée.  
Savourant le contact de sa bouche sur sa peau, Shikamaru sentait son appétence sexuelle augmenter progressivement et intensément, rendant ses gestes beaucoup plus vifs et prompts que d'ordinaire.  
Elle savait mieux que quiconque le motiver et ce pour n'importe quelle situation.

_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_

Il était d'un naturel calme, réfléchi, posé et nonchalant. La paresse était son âme sœur avant qu'il ne partage sa vie avec la sulfureuse blonde car depuis, elle n'était que sa maîtresse, la seule rivale de l'ambassadrice de Suna. Celle-ci se détacha de lui, lui fit face tout en reculant, ne le quittant pas du regard, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre du couloir et Shikamaru sut qu'il ne serait plus maître de lui dans quelques courtes minutes.  
Ce qui était foutrement navrant.

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

Auparavant, il pouvait rester de marbre devant n'importe quelle Sexy Méta de Naruto mais depuis que Konohamaru excellait la sienne en reproduisant le corps de la sœur aînée du Kazekage, un flot de sang traître s'écoulait de sa narine. Impossible de rester insensible à la sublime maîtresse du vent. Tout simplement impossible.  
Rien ne le dérangeait dans les démonstrations sensuelles mais maintenant plus moyen de maîtriser le désir impérieux qui le submergeait lorsqu'elle usait de ses charmes.

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

Elle parvenait à le rendre pantelant, essoufflé mais quémandeur.  
Il pouvait avoir une importante mission le lendemain, elle avait le don de le maintenir éveillé toute une nuit, et ce, volontairement. Parfois, c'était même lui qui la suppliait de continuer. Attitude totalement déconcertante et contraire à la personnalité de flemmard qu'on lui attribuait. Et pourtant, il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. En terme d'heures de sport, mensuellement, il dépassait largement Rock Lee. Le plus frustrant était sans doute lorsqu'elle revenait de Suna au bout d'un long moment et qu'elle osait lui dire qu'il était étrangement musclé pour un paresseux de son espèce.  
Il avait changé.

I _can make you feel all better, just take it in_  
_And I can show you all the places, you've never been_

Il le savait à chaque fois qu'il sentait son corps trembler sous une concupiscence terriblement gourmande. Et dire que les gens de Konoha, même ses propres frères pensaient qu'il devait être paresseux même lors de moments très intimes.  
S'ils savaient en réalité l'homme qu'il devenait au contact de la tentatrice de Suna.  
Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des pensées très grivoises rien qu'en songeant à elle.  
Elle le rendait bouillant, l'excitait sans aucune difficulté et le dépouillait de son côté paresseux blasé de la vie.

_And I can make you say everything, that you never said_  
_And I will let you do anything, again and again_

Avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas de plus, Shikamaru l'avait à nouveau saisie à la taille et la soulevait cette fois-ci, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou, tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec fougue.

_Now you're in and you can't get out_

Et à chaque baiser aussi fiévreux, il perdait un peu plus de retenue, sombrait dans le désir le plus profond et elle en était ravie. Et lui perdait un peu plus de souffle à chacun de ces échanges langoureux. Il la pressa contre la porte de sa chambre, dévora avidement son cou, dégagea les pans de sa robe pour que ses mains effleurent le tissu raffiné de sa lingerie.

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_

Son rythme respiratoire s'emballait alors que son corps s'embrasait petit à petit, à mesure que sa bouche recouvrait des parties normalement couvertes par des pièces de vêtement. Même s'il ne la voyait pas, il pouvait la sentir sourire face à son empressement à la déshabiller, sa hâte à la couvrir intégralement de baisers les uns plus sensuels que les précédents. Elle avait conscience de son pouvoir indéfectible sur lui et en usait sans aucun scrupule.

_You're so ridiculous_

Femme galère.

_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_

Elle le rendait fou.  
Elle était la seule à le rendre fou comme ça, à ne faire de lui qu'un docile faon, qu'un malléable petit pantin. Peut-être que son frère lui avait transmis des secrets de marionnettiste qu'elle n'usait que sur lui ? Qui sait.  
En tous cas, il ne disait pas non.  
Fou d'elle, de son sourire, de son odeur de princesse du désert, de son corps aussi chaud et doux que des dunes de sable, fou aliéné.  
Soumis à ses moindres désirs, des plus banals aux plus érotiques.

_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_

Taquinant le derrière de son oreille, cet espace creux qui l'électrisait, il l'entendit soupirer d'aise, accrocher ses mains à son haut noir et cette attitude le galvanisait davantage. Même lorsqu'elle ne faisait que respirer, elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens.  
Un autre soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et il sentit ses attributs masculins victimes d'un choc électrique plaisant. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre, en glissa une dans le creux de ses reins pendant que l'autre se chargeait de palper délicatement l'un de ses seins. Étrangement, c'était lorsqu'elle commençait elle-même à perdre pied qu'il était plus excité.

_You're so good to me baby, baby_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_

La voir se laisser aller était une fierté, une fierté grande et modeste à la fois mais qui augmentait considérablement son propre plaisir et dénuait ses gestes de lucidité. Rien d'autre n'existait que la passion, l'ardeur, l'envie irrésistible de sentir l'autre contre son corps, de percevoir sa respiration saccadée et Shikamaru adorait voir cette femme galère se livrer, s'abandonner sous ses mains tout autant qu'il appréciait fortement lorsqu'elle mordillait sa lèvre, sa chair tout en frôlant sournoisement sa verge dont la sensibilité avait grimpé de plusieurs crans.

_Kiss me gently_  
_Always I know _

Oh Kami-sama... elle pouvait lui ordonner de faire n'importe quoi, il le ferait sans hésitation. Particulièrement, lorsqu'elle le tenait d'une main de fer.  
En temps normal, il exauçait ses moindres caprices, exécutait tous ses ordres – en rouspétant pour la forme – sans émettre de réserves mais lorsqu'elle le mettait dans cet état fiévreux, d'amant enflammé par une ardente passion, dans ces moments-là, elle pouvait lui faire dire n'importe quoi, lui soutirer n'importe quelle information sur la sécurité intérieure de Konoha, sur la défense de l'Hokage, sur les techniques secrètes de son clan. Il lui révèlerait n'importe quoi dans ces moments de transe érotique.

_Hold me love me_  
_Don't ever go..._

Sa bouche avait plus de saveur que n'importe quel met délicieux et était très addictive.  
A peine l'avait-il quittée que, poussé par une impérieuse force, il fondait s'accaparer de ses lèvres pour un autre baiser langoureux. Cette assuétude lui faisait perdre toute liberté et l'enchaînait dans une probable servitude dont il n'était pas honteux : être dépendant de la kunoichi alliée ne le dérangeait pas du tout parce qu'il savait que sans elle, la vie serait bien amère.

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_

Même si parfois le désir semblait lui ôter toute parcelle de discernement, Shikamaru s'évertuait à ne pas se laisser totalement embrumé par cette soif primitive mais s'efforçait – et il y parvenait avec succès – à toujours faire l'amour à la princesse de Suna. Il s'appliquait vertueusement à la combler, à la surprendre même en la faisant chavirer comme jamais et il s'ingéniait surtout à lui exprimer toute sa gratitude, l'immensité de son amour et la force de ses sentiments. Le jeune homme mettait un point d'honneur à lui faire partager son extrême bonheur d'avoir été choisi pour être son partenaire dans la vie comme au travail et à lui montrer qu'elle n'aurait pas à douter de lui car il était fol amoureux d'elle.  
Ce soir ne faisait pas exception.

_You're so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_

Effleurant la cuisse de la jeune femme qui lâcha un soupir de satisfaction, Shikamaru fit descendre la lingerie féminine qui avait le don de le faire bondir de son siège. Comment une banale pièce de tissu pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effets ? Sans doute parce qu'elle savait bien le porter, que son corps de déesse du désert savait en jouer, habillé d'attraits superflus comme dénudé.

_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_

Nue.  
Il voulait la voir nue comme elle s'affairait à le débarrasser de ses vêtements inutiles. Lorsqu'elle réussit sa mission, leurs deux corps se collèrent instinctivement et Shikamaru sentit des ongles palper sa chair, guidées par des mains quémandeuses et autoritaires, le souffle irrégulier et terriblement sensuel à ses oreilles, faisant accroître exponentiellement son envie. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, brûlant de fièvre concupiscente, se consumant de désir charnel, Shikamaru se savait différent, transporté par une force magique et voluptueuse qui l'amenait à accomplir la plus savoureuse des missions.  
La main exigeante de la kunoichi agrippa l'une de ses fesses, lui arrachant un son guttural qui la rendait folle d'excitation et pas besoin de comprendre le message subliminal qu'elle faisait passer. Enroulant un bras autour d'une jambe fuselée qu'il noua à sa taille, une main taquinant toujours l'un de ses seins, il exécuta sa requête et il perçut un relâchement complet, une expiration de délivrance totale de la jeune femme, l'océan de son désir se retirant progressivement.

_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me_

Seulement, après chaque marée basse aussi grande, un tsunami de sensations explosives venaient les frapper tous deux à leurs premières étreintes charnelles, Shikamaru avait souvent failli à ces moments précis où l'appétit sexuel revenait doublement plus puissant. Avec le temps, il avait fini par maîtriser cet impérieux désir afin d'en profiter au maximum et ce, durablement. Pour échanger des câlins plus coquins, Shikamaru préférait largement le lit : c'était plus moelleux, pas de peur de se faire mal bêtement et l'avantage primordial, on n'avait pas à bouger pour roupiller mais seulement à se rouler en boule contre le dos féminin pour dormir comme un bébé.  
Seulement, la princesse de Suna ne favorisait pas le lit.

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_

Elle l'entraînait partout, dans la salle des parchemins du bâtiment de l'Hokage, la salle de bain de ses parents, sous les nuages à son endroit favori ou encore en pleine nuit étoilée dans une clairière de la forêt de son clan et il disait oui. Shikamaru ne se souciait pas du confort de son lit dans ces instants magiques.  
Même s'il n'était pas un fan des brins d'herbes qui démangent, des yeux impassibles des cerfs ou des pas des différents shinobis dans la tour de l'Hokage, il devait avouer que l'extase y était mille fois plus forte et que ces étreintes pimentées étaient encore une idée merveilleuse de sa dulcinée. Alors il s'en accommodait.  
Même si ce soir, il aurait préféré la douceur des draps et la tendresse du matelas, le mur ne le gênait aucunement, son esprit entièrement focalisé sur leur divine étreinte.  
Une main sur son épaule, l'autre sur ses reins, elle l'accueillait avec des plaintes de contentement, le rapprochait brusquement d'elle, dominait sa langue, palpait sans délicatesse ses fesses et murmurait parfois son surnom.

_You're so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_

Pleurnichard.  
Si on pouvait pleurer de plaisir, Shikamaru pleurerait à l'instant même et toutes les fois où cette femme le chamboulerait. Et là, il deviendrait un VRAI pleurnichard.  
En attendant, c'était elle qui suppliait son orgasme de ne pas frapper afin de continuer cette chevauchée ébouriffante. Seulement, on ne pouvait pas retarder ce qui doit arriver et elle planta ses ongles dans sa chair, referma ses mains sur sa peau pendant que les secousses exquises se produisent et que le venin de la passion se répande en elle.  
Et dans ce petit laps de temps, elle devenait plus douce qu'une brise fraîche sur une peau brûlée par le soleil de plomb et cette vision d'une Temari pâmée provoquait un séisme considérable en lui.

_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_

Elle le rendait fou, elle le savait.  
Il n'était qu'un pantin dans ces instants d'extase, elle le savait.  
Il brûlait d'ardeur, de passion, d'énergie uniquement pour elle, elle le savait.  
Elle était la seule femme qu'il désirait, la seule qui était faite pour lui, il le savait.  
Il l'aimait et elle le savait.

_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_

Shikamaru rouvrit les yeux et plongea directement dans le beau lac vert brillant d'étoiles. Il baisa tendrement la bouche adorée et frotta sa joue contre la sienne, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule, le temps de reprendre une respiration calme.  
La sensation de détente absolue le faisait planer et avant même qu'il ne suggère de regagner leur chambre pour en profiter pleinement, il perçut le poids d'un regard sur lui et s'écartant d'elle pour mieux l'admirer, il devina sans mal la question qui se lisait sur son visage rosi par l'extase.

- Encore ? proposa-t-elle, avec un sourire ravi.

Il était flemmard mais seulement lorsque Temari n'était pas dans les alentours.  
Apposant un long baiser sur ses lèvres, il l'attira à lui et la guida vers leur chambre, cette fois-ci, déterminé à profiter de son lit en sa compagnie.  
Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur son matelas, elle au-dessus de lui, Shikamaru put confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà : Temari était la seule pour lui et il l'aimait comme un fou.


End file.
